


Ghost of You

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: S.W.A.T
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	Ghost of You

**Title:** Ghost of You  
 **Fandom:** S.W.A.T  
 **Characters:** Brian Gamble, Chris Sanchez, Jim Street  
 **Word Count:** 289  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me. Columbia Pictures has those rights.

  
  
“Hey, Street, you alright?”

A female’s voice that he should’ve known, no… did know. Chris Sanchez, but he wasn’t really listening. He’d just killed his ex-partner and one time lover.

“Jim?”

 _You need to answer her, Jimmy. The girl is getting worried about you._

“Huh?”

Chris shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. “Are you okay?”

A small grin graced his lips. “I’m fine.”

 _Now you’re lying._

“No, I’m not!”

The female SWAT member blinks at the man’s outburst. Especially since it had seemed to come out of nowhere. “Jim?”

“It’s nothing. I’m going home.”

 _Going to get plastered enough to forget me?_

“… What… you know I wouldn’t do that to you.” He mutters to himself.

“Maybe I should drive you…” She suggests. No matter what he said Jim Street was NOT a stable man right now.

 _You need a new partner. One that will take better care of you._

“No…” Jim whispers, tears forming in his eyes.

 _Yes. And that spit fire there is just the woman. Please, Jimmy._

“Okay…”

She wasn’t entirely sure how she managed it but she’d gotten her fellow SWAT home. Managed to even get him into bed, shoes off and the like… covering him up. From that day forward she stopped by his home to check up on him. To make sure he was alright.

It was a year and a half later that herself and her daughter, Eliza, moved in with him. And another four years after that before she became pregnant with Street’s son. A son they conveniently named Brian. After his late partner. Their little Brian James Street. A little boy who was so much like his daddy. And his namesake.  



End file.
